


Something Like Change

by uvonovae



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvonovae/pseuds/uvonovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is sure of how she feels and what she wants to say, but circumstance gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...still here. Its been forever but im still writing fics and finishing the ones I've started. The thing is though - I still really need a beta reader! Drop me an ask on [tumblr](http://www.uunico.tumblr.com) if youre interested in helping - having a beta will help get new chapters out as i hate re reading my writing (i'll edit this once i've found a beta). That being said this is a short drabble on Asami coming to terms with her feelings for Korra.

It was an unusually hot day but Asami wasn't particularly bothered by it; the shade of the tree she was sitting under was ample enough, and she was always rather unfazed by warm weather (possibly due to spending quite a few hot summers on Ember Island during her childhood).

Plus, she loved the view of Zaofu in the sunlight. The rays of the sun glimmered off the city in an impressive way that reminded her of shimmering water. Not to mention the city in and of itself was an architectural marvel - her designer's passion was awoken with a fiery vengeance the moment the view was clear from the airship.

Actually stepping foot in the city and seeing it up close she sincerely wished she'd brought a sketchbook for her stray observations (not that it was plausible at all for her to have one on her at the time).

Now that I think about it, Bataar would definitely have some spare pages. Of course he would, why didn't I think about that -

She was shook from her thoughts by a sudden strong gust of wind that seemed rather out of place for such a dry day, and she immediately looked to Korra next to her.

Korra was of course fine; Asami knew it'd take more than a strong gust to bow her, but the reaction was there all the same.

Korra sat under the same great flowering tree, her legs crossed and back to the trunk.

She almost looked as if she were asleep, but there was considerable concentration woven into her face that Asami could easily see.

If not for the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed she could have passed for an impressive wax sculpture.  
But the gentle rise and fall of her chest was there.

Asami felt an immediate surge of warmth to her cheeks and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to tranquilize the thoughts she knew were coming.

She sat that way for a moment with her brow furrowed and hands pressed firmly to her cheeks as she listened to the sounds of the wind in the treetops and the flowing water surrounding the garden platform she and Korra were on.

She couldn't stay that way for long though, as the match had already been lit and she knew full well that feeling in her would keep burning whether she tried to avoid it or not.

“I'm hopeless....”

Asami moved her hands and looked again to Korra – really looked at her.

Korra looked like she'd remembered her from almost a year ago when they barely knew each other; rather short, but with a very athletic build.

The very first thing Asami had noticed about Korra when she met her at Tarrlock's gala was her build, something at the time she'd chalked up to the engineer in her.

The human body was quite like a machine; all the muscles, tendons, bones and organs working together in synch to give a person life and movement and purpose.

When she'd seen Korra bending for the first time in the arena, Asami was amazed by her form and style. She was aggressive but graceful and confident.

She was a fine-tuned machine in action, and machines had a way of intriguing Asami since she was a child.

She had the feeling watching Korra that she wanted to get to know her. She knew Korra and Mako were teammates and friends, so it wouldn't be awkward to approach her.

Asami also had the feeling that Korra would love taking one of the Satomobiles for a test drive - maybe not for the appreciation of expertly crafted machines but for the rush of adrenaline that came with gliding along the pavement at a hundred miles per hour.

She seemed like that type of person.

Not too long after Asami had found out that yes, Korra was that type of person.  
She clearly enjoyed being on the tracks, and Asami was amused to see her visceral reaction. Korra was very charming, whether she was aware of it or not (probably not) and Asami looked forward to seeing her around more.

It was easy to see why Mako got along so well with her.

It was also easy, later on, to see why he fell for her.

She wasn't exactly angry with Korra (not as angry as she maybe should have been) but it would be a lie to say knowing about her involvement with Mako didn't make her insecure. She was the avatar for goodness sake, how could Asami compete with that? Aside from that, Korra was simply infectious.

Asami had barely gotten to know her and she was already so taken in by her...of course Mako would be too.

Her hurt feelings made it easy to stop trying to get closer to Korra, but thankfully that didn't play out for very long.

Taking the first steps in getting to know Korra, in trying to comfort her and take her mind off the vines plaguing the city, sparked Asami's interest all over again.

And it didn't take long for her interest to grow.  
She never expected they'd do the things they did together – fighting bandits, chasing down Aiwei....

It was all adventurous and wonderful, and it kept her mind off her father. She admired Korra, but it was easy to overlook the implications of those feelings.

Until they were captured by the Earth Queen's forces.  
Trying to escape the Red Lotus with Korra in her arms was really her first big eye opener. Not that she wasn't worried Korra would be captured when Red Lotus tried to capture Korra from Zaofu – it was just that this time was different.

This time it was on her to get Korra, her newly found best friend, to safety. Korra had trusted them to keep her safe while she hunted for Aiwei, and Asami didn't intend to betray that trust.

As she fled on Naga's back at full speed she was more aware of Korra than she'd ever been. Yes she was strong, yes she was the avatar, and yes she was still vulnerable.

Asami had seen glimpses of Korra's emotional vulnerability before but nothing like this. She was limp in her arms, eyes closed and helpless. And that helplessness shook something inside her that couldn't be put back.

What would she do if they were caught? What did the Red Lotus want with Korra? 

Her mind strayed immediately to the worst possible scenario and her blood ran cold. She pressed Naga on, praying she'd be fast enough.

They had to be fast enough; she couldn't stand to lose anyone else she cared about. She didn't think she'd forgive herself if they didn't get away.

Asami promised herself that wouldn't happen. No matter what, they would get away.  
They would not take Korra.

She didn't want Korra to slip out of her fingers. She didn't want to lose the way she felt when Korra was with her and most importantly she wanted to make new memories with her.

Her determination shook something in her she felt wouldn't be able to fit back in place no matter how she tried.

It was exhilarating; she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders – she knew they'd be fine.

Or so she’d thought. They couldn’t get away fast enough, and were captured.  
It just killed Asami to see Korra locked up and unconscious. She let Korra get captured right out from under her.  
She couldn’t help but blame herself, and it twisted her up inside to think that Korra would blame her for it (she knew that wasn’t even likely to happen, but spending a few hours locked up in an airship with nothing but her thoughts wasn’t conducive to positivity).  
Korra didn’t hold it against her, of course, and as it turned out they actually had a bit of fun breaking out – at least as much as they could under the circumstances.  
And the trip across the dessert really was something else; seeing Korra showboating and being with her then…there wasn’t any way she could describe what she was feeling other than infatuation.  
She wanted to be with Korra for as long as she could, no matter if it was sparring together or escaping sand worms or even sitting just next to her as she meditated.  
“I want to tell you I love you” she murmured, brushing Korra’s bangs out of her face.  
“I love you…”  
She blushed a bit and smiled, feeling the familiar stir in her chest when she thought about Korra. She didn’t know for sure but she had the feeling her feelings weren’t unrequited.  
It was in the way Korra smiled at her, the lingering looks, and the little glances she thought Asami didn’t notice – she was pretty sure Korra wanted to be with her too.  
“When all this is over I’m going to tell you. We’re going to bring down the Red Lotus and I’m going to tell you how much I love you.”  
It felt good to say; it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders once she decided to confess.  
It would be hard to keep it inside for now, but she could wait for the dust to settle if it meant Korra would be by her side, holding her hand.


End file.
